Cornugon
(Horned Devil) ''(CR16) Large Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +8 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, See in Darkness, Perception +25 Aura: '''Fear (5ft, DC 23) '''Speed: 30ft, Fly 50ft (Average) ACs: KAC: 32 EAC: 30 CMan: 40 HP: 271, regeneration 5 (good weapons, good spells) DR: 10 / Good and Silver, Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR 27 Fort: +18 Ref: +17 Will: +13 Attack (melee): Choose two from the following: Monofilament spiked whip +30 or 2 x +26 (8D8 + 26 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 3D6, reach 15ft) 2 Claws +28 (8D6 + 26 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Horn bash +28 (6D8 + 36 Kinetic (Bashing), Severe Wound + Stun) Wing Buffet (DC 19 Reflex 1/2, AoE 20ft, 4D6 Kinetic (Bashing), Knockdown on failed save) Tail +28 (6D6+21 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 2D6 + Infernal Wound) Attack (ranged): Missile Spread launcher +28 (Hellfire missile, 13D8+16 Energy (Fire + Bashing), 120ft, Penetrating, AoE 15ft, Automatic (3 use), 12 charges total) OR Imp-loaded Light field gun +28 (11D8+16 Energy (Fire + Piercing), 160ft, AoE 5ft, Indirect fire) Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Dispel Good, Dispel Chaos (DC 21, can be used to grant +4 AC against Good or Chaotic creatures) Holographic Image (Rank 6, DC21) 3/day -- Fireball (DC 19 Reflex, 10d6 Fire damage, 20ft AoE, range 400ft) Lightning Bolt (DC19 Reflex, 10d6 Electric damage, Line, Range 120ft) 1/day -- Summon (Level 6, 3 Barbed Devil 35% OR 3 Osyluth 50% OR 6 Barbazu 75%) STR +10 DEX +8 CON +9 INT +2 WIS +6 CHA +6 Feats: Improved Bull Rush (+4 to Bull Rush), Improved Sunder (+4 to Sunder), Iron Will, Opening Volley (+2 to hit on target hit by ranged attack the previous turn), Weapon Focus (Spiked Chain), Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +8 damage), Mobility (+4 AC vs AoO), Cleave (-2 AC, +1 hit on adjacent target) Skill: Acrobatics +27, Bluff +25, Diplomacy +25, Intimidate +25, Mysticism +21, Perception +25, Sense Motive +25, Stealth +27 Special Abilities Infernal Wound '(Su): The damage dealt by the spiky tail of the Cornugon deals painful and permanent damage, dealing 2D6 Bleeding damage. This bleeding is extremely difficult to staunch, requiring a DC 26 Heal check or when casting a spell, you much beat a SR 26 for the healing spell to be effective. '''Stun '(Su): When the Horned Devil strikes someone with their mighty horns, they leave them stunned for 1D4 turn if they fail a DC 27 Fortitude save. '''Improvisation: '''Cornugons are commanders of troops and have a selection of Envoy improvisations they can use to empower their allies: Improved Get 'Em (+2 to hit and damage to enemies within 120 feet), Watch Your Step (Reaction: +2 to ally Reflex save within 120 feet), Improved Hurry (Move action: Grant an extra Move action to an ally within 120 feet). Description The officers and commanders of the armies of hell, Cornugon, or Horned Devils, are immense creatures covered in sharp spikes, with humongous horns and deadly claws. Standing about 9 feet tall to its head, about 14 feet to the tip of its dangerous looking wings. They are forged and crafted by their years of service in the wars of Hell, making them merciless and perfectly obedient to the orders of the Barons of Hell or their Pit Fiends. They either mingle with their troops to provide them orders up close and personal or fly above them, monitoring the situation at all time to be sure the battle is won. As war evolved, so did the weaponry of the Cornugon. From the forges of Belphegor came the mighty Hellfire missiles or the 60mm Light Field Gun, operated by a trio of Imps, which is then mounted on the back of the Cornugon to provide fire support for their troops. Many Cornugon also started learning the proper methods of motivating their troops in battle, some of them ending up copying a technique seen on the Western Front of the Second World War of the Terran. Tactics Cornugon act as officers and commanders for the forces of Hell, and would rather not engage in combat if they do not need to. They will provide combat support for their allies with their magic and by scaring the living hell (pun intended) out of their troops. They will fly overhead and yell orders while they use either their magical powers or their back-mounted heavy weapon to break the enemy formations. They are mighty warriors in their own right, obviously. Once they engage their opponents in close combat, they will attempt to control the engagement by knocking opponents down, stunning them or simply causing horrible, hard to close wounds on them. They also try to coordinate their attacks with other Cornugons or lesser demons to have the most deadly efficiency possible. A subset of Cornugon are named Malebranche, who are basically the Devil answer to the mortal combat Walkers and land vehicles. More heavily armoured and armed with vehicle destroying weapons, Malebranche are a force to be reckoned with. When using a Malebranche, first apply the Advanced basic template to the Cornugon, then replace their hand weapon with a Hellmetal Pile Bunker (10D8 + 33 Kinetic (Piercing), Penetrating, Buster (Size +1)) and their back weapon with a PAH-40 (12D8 + 18 Kinetic (Piercing), Penetrating, Buster (Size +1), 240ft). Malebranche also wear reinforced armour, granting them AC +4/+2. Malebranche also enjoy the protection of a Red-class (40 Churchill) Powerfield, granting them 30 Shield HP / FH 7 / Fortification 40%. Malebranche are CR 18. Cornugon as a multipart monster The Cornugon can be used as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Cornugon has 3 Initiative phase, one at +8 (Wings), one at +4 (Weapon) and one at +0 (Body). The Cornugon HP are divided in Wings (40), Weapon (80) and Body (151). During the Wing Initiative, the Cornugon can Move using its flight or wing buffet During the Weapon Initiative, the Cornugon uses his weapon on any target within its reach or fire with its weapon. During the Body Initiative, the Cornugon can do land movement as well as Horn Bash, Claw attack, Tail whip or use any of his Spell-like abilities. Cornugon's Monofilament spiked whip The signature weapon of the Horned Devil officers, the spiked whip is used both as a mean to motivate the troops and as a deadly weapon. In order for the weapon to be wielded by a normal sentient creature, some modifications are necessary, mainly due to the size and unwieldiness of the weapon. Without modifying the whip, a Medium sized creature takes a -4 to all attack rolls with the whip, and considers it Unwieldy. Large sized creatures only consider the weapon Unwieldy. The whip is a Two-handed weapon for Medium sized creature, one handed for Large sized creatures. Modifying the Monofilament Spiked Whip requires an Engineering DC 26 check. Once that is done, the whip is no longer considered Unwieldy, and if modified for a Medium sized creature, it longer gives a penalty to the attack roll. There is one possible upgrade for a Monofilament spiked whip, which requires an Engineering DC 35 check, which costs the equivalent of 350 000 credits. Base weapon: Item level : 16 Bulk: 4 '''Melee damage: 8D8 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 3D6, reach 15ft Increase: 4 levels (20) 'Melee damage: '+2D8 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed +1D6Category:Devil Category:Supernatural Category:Monster